


like the first time

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: Missing scene from Monday 30th July: the lay-by bang we all deserve





	like the first time

“ _Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”_

So he does. Smiling and full on the mouth, rocking them back with the force of his happiness.

He's feels like it's bubbling up out of him; giddy and punch-drunk on three swigs of beer and Robert, stripped down, guts on show, giving him everything he's ever wanted. Again. Forever, this time.

He can feel the tightening of Robert's abdomen under his palm, muscles clenching as he tries to hold them both upright. He has to break the kiss to laugh into Robert's shoulder when his hand slams down behind him on the bonnet to break their fall.

Robert's laughing too, shaking his head. He's golden in the sunlight; Aaron's, finally. Completely.

He should kiss him again, probably. Soak up the romance. Press their lips together sweetly, like happy couples do on country lanes in the summer.

But they've never been that. And Aaron's got some unfinished business to attend to.

He does kiss him again. Like he means it though, dragging Robert up by his lapels until he's hanging in Aaron's hold this time, beer bottle dropping to ground; that bottle bank smash and Robert's arms coming up and around him.

Aaron gets them off the bonnet, into the shade. He wrenches the passenger door open and puts Robert there, sagging in the doorframe, held steady by the roof of the car and Aaron's body. He gets Robert's jacket wrestled down off his shoulders, has to pause, “You're not gonna do another runner on me are you?”

Robert's face creases in a laugh, pained, and his hand comes up from Aaron's neck to cup his cheek, thumb stroking at the corner of his mouth. “Never,” he says, breathless, like they're already kissing again.

And then they are. Aaron's face drawn close by Robert's hands on him, unable to resist.

He gives Robert's jacket up as a bad job, doesn't want to part from him long enough to push it off anyway, and gets to work on the buttons of Robert's shirt.

He leans back, spreading the edges wide, Robert's heaving chest exposed to him. He's never wanted anybody like this, didn't even know he had it in him until Robert showed up, dragging lust from the heart of Aaron, right to the surface, where it was vulnerable, exhilarating.

“You were all I wanted too,” he tells him, can't keep it in any more. “You always have been.”

Robert's smile is soft, fingers curling behind the buckle of Aaron's belt. “All yours now,” he says, like he has any idea what that does to Aaron. “You know, I think I remember this part.”

Aaron remembers it too. Cold air and Robert's hot breath in the dark, another back seat, another version of the two of them pushing together. The shivering, terrifying high of doing the wrong thing, just to do it. It's a memory Aaron’s played in his head a thousand times. Sometimes to get him through another night of knowing Robert was tucked up in someone else's bed, sometimes to agonise over all the things he should have said differently, should have done differently, shouldn’t have done at all.

Aaron Dingle; this is your second chance. Your third. Your fourth. A lifetime of chances.

He shakes his head to clear it, wanting to be here now, in the present with this Robert, who is his and his alone. He dips down to stroke the flat of his tongue over Robert's nipple. Because he knows, now, that it'll make him hiss, have him clutching at the back of Aaron's head to hold him there for more.

He only pulls away to watch himself pull open Robert's jeans, cup the hard, hot handful of him.

He glances up to meet Robert's eyes, where they're wild above flushed cheeks. “No. It's my turn this time, remember?”

Robert's thighs can't spread, bound as they are by his jeans, so he goes sprawling when shoves him down into the seat, back bowing over the centre console and grunting in pain.

 _Handbrake_ , Aaron thinks. But it's done nothing to curb Robert's desire; he's still hard, pushing up against his own belly and slick at the tip.

Aaron's back wont thank him for this but he's long past caring, hunches over to get his mouth around Robert, hopes to god no one else has decided to take a trip out this way today.

Robert's hands are everywhere; sliding through Aaron's hair, pulling at his own, curling over the top of the seat for purchase. Aaron drinks him down; long steady pulls of his mouth, tongue firm on the upstroke to make Robert cry out. Robert's palm slaps against the car roof when he comes, moaning like he's never had it this good. Like the first time.

Aaron's got his own jeans shoved down before he's even finished swallowing, sinking to his knees in the dirt and pulling at himself, mouth open against the knee of Robert's loosened jeans. It's Robert's hand in his hair again that does him in, has him sobbing into Robert's thigh and coming until the world turns white.

“Wow,” he hears Robert say, distantly. “So we're definitely not going to be a couple of boring old marrieds then?”

Aaron laughs, wiping at his face with his sleeve. Looking up at Robert is like staring into the sun. “Maybe one day.”

They've got time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr, i'm vckaarrob


End file.
